


[podfic] Being the Apprentice Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be (Except When It Is)

by silly_cleo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fandom Stocking 2013, Female-Centric, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fey is trying to teach Izzy lots of things."</p><p>Podfic of shinnyjenni's 'Being the Apprentice Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be (Except When It Is)', written for Glinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Being the Apprentice Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be (Except When It Is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Being the Apprentice Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be (Except When It Is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151050) by [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni). 



Length: 00:01:30

Download link (Media Fire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fcm7m2ewwznlay0/Doctor%20Who%20-%20Being%20the%20Apprentice%20etc.mp3) || 1.37 Mb


End file.
